La vida es un libro
by Littlemacca
Summary: AU en la vida real. Cómo podrían haberse conocido y haberse enamorado Will y Tessa de haber vivido en nuestros días. Participa en el reto especial San Valentín del foro Cazadores de sombras.
**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi mente traviesa.** _A pesar de ser un AU, el fic contiene ciertos spoilers de Princesa Mecánica._

 _Este fic participa del Reto Especial "San Valentín" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._ _La palabra que me tocó incluir fue:_ _ **hilo.**_

 **LA VIDA ES UN LIBRO**

 _La vida es un libro, y hay miles de páginas que no hemos leído todavía. Me gustaría que las leyéramos juntos, tantas como podamos, antes de morir._

CASSANDRA CLARE

—James, deja que tu madre te corte el pelo. ¡James! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo, te lo ordeno!

A pesar del tono de enfado empleado por su padre, el rebelde James no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Desde que había sido bien pequeño se había negado en redondo a ir a la peluquería. Sus berrinches habían sido memorables, y conforme había ido creciendo, había pasado de montar broncas a huir y esconderse durante horas los días del temido corte de pelo. Para tratar de normalizar la situación, Tessa había acabado cortándoles el pelo en casa a todos, pero aun así, James siempre armaba un escándalo. Acababa de cumplir seis años y se notaba que iba a ser un gran revolucionario de mayor.

Lucie, en cambio, en aquellos momentos permanecía quietecita con la cabeza gacha mientras su madre le cortaba con cuidado su melena de cabellos castaños, del mismo tono que los suyos.

—Will… Jamie… no montéis tanto jaleo… —les advirtió en vano Tessa, tras dar el último tijeretazo. Convivir con un Herondale no era tarea fácil, mucho menos si vivías con tres. Depositó las tijeras sobre la mesilla auxiliar, y comenzó a peinar los finos cabellos de su hija, mientras los hombres de la casa no dejaban de corretear por ésta.

—¡No pienso permitir que un hijo mío vaya por ahí pareciendo una oveja! —exclamó Will, mientras iba en pos de su escurridizo hijo—. ¡Eres una deshonra para tu nombre! ¡Lucie se debería llamar James y tú Lucie!

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre para que papá se lo quiera poner a James, mami?

—Nada, cariño. Nada en absoluto. No hagas caso a tu padre —tras ofrecerle una cálida sonrisa, hizo que volviera a girar la cabeza, tras lo cual pasó a hacerle una trenza francesa.

En aquel instante entró James en la habitación y, escurridizo como una lagartija, se metió bajo los faldones de la mesa. Justo antes de ocultarse, miró a su madre y a su hermana con cara de pena, llevándose un dedo a los labios. Ellas siguieron como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque rieron cuando escucharon a Will gritar un: ¡te pillé! Sabían que aquello no era posible.

—A saber dónde se ha metido ese bastardo desleal… —comentó el galés, al entrar de nuevo en el salón.

Tessa no le reprendió por su vocabulario. Ya sabía que era una batalla perdida, que sólo le quedaba esperar que sus hijos no adoptaran aquella fea costumbre. Tomó una goma elástica y ató la trenza.

—Ya está, Lucie —dijo, acariciándole en un gesto lleno de ternura la cabeza—. Puedes irte a jugar.

La niña se levantó obedientemente, y fue hasta su padre, que la cogió y le dio vueltas, como a ella tanto le gustaba y le hacía reír.

—Papá, ¿me cuentas una historia? —le preguntó ella, como prácticamente todos los días hacía. Para tener sólo cinco años, era una niña muy inteligente y despierta, ávida siempre de nuevas historias que conocer.

—Claro que sí. ¿Qué tipo de historia quieres que te cuente?

—Quiero saber cómo os conocisteis mamá y tú.

Will y Tessa se miraron. No era la primera vez que la niña lo había preguntado, pero ellos siempre habían apartado la propuesta. Al fin y al cabo, ella sólo tenía cinco años y todavía creía que las historias de amor comenzaban con un baile real.

—Porfi, no soy tan pequeña… Además, hoy es el día de los enamorados.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —preguntó Will, sorprendido.

—Jesse… —respondió ella, mientras le subía el rubor a las mejillas y agachaba la cabeza.

—Ese Jesse es muy espabilado, ¿eh? Tess, creo que adelantaremos eso de poner las rejas en la habitación de Lucie a los 10 años y lo haremos ya éste…

—Will, por favor —Tessa rió.

—¿Me vais a contar la historia o no? —preguntó la niña, anhelante.

—Me corto el pelo si la contáis —declaró James, saliendo de su escondrijo de manera teatral. De no ser porque se suponía que debía estar enfadado con él, Will habría aplaudido su aparición estelar.

—Está bien. Todo comenzó un día de invierno, en el que un joven increíblemente apuesto, con un par de zafiros por ojos…

—Will, si contamos la historia, la contamos bien —concluyó Tessa, y tras tomar asiento todos, iniciaron la narración.

* * *

 _And I'm falling for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet_

 _ED SHEERAN_

En efecto, todo comenzó un día de invierno. Aunque en realidad, la primera vez que Will había fijado su atención en Tessa, había sido en otoño. Junto a su mejor amigo, en realidad su hermano del alma, Jem había conseguido un empleo en una de las cafeterías del campus, concretamente la que estaba más cerca de la casa de Tessa. Will detestaba profundamente su trabajo, tener que lidiar con estudiantes impacientes que le gritaban sin cortesía alguna los pedidos, que se quejaban por si tardaba o por si no les daba las cosas exactamente como ellos las querían; aun cuando muchas veces no las habían especificado previamente. Prefería mil veces su trabajo del curso anterior, un empleo de archivista en la biblioteca, y suspiraba por haberlo perdido todos los días laborales… aunque como Jem siempre le recordaba, si ya no lo tenían había sido precisamente cosa de Will. La razón, una trifulca que había tenido con el novio de su hermana, Gabriel, y dos palabras: viruela demoníaca. Pero claro, aquella historia sí que no se la podían contar a los niños.

Tessa había dejado Nueva York para estudiar en una universidad británica Literatura inglesa, y así fue cómo descubrió que no sabía tanto de la materia como ella había creído anteriormente. Así que siempre que acudía a la cafetería, era con una alta pila de libros, apuntes, libretas, su ordenador portátil y múltiples marcadores y bolígrafos de colores. Si ella iba era para pasar largas horas tomando café sin apartar la vista de las letras.

Ella no veía a Will, pero Will sí que la veía a ella. Era extraño, pues el galés no solía fijarse en nadie a no ser que ese alguien se fijase previamente en él, pero con ella sucedía lo contrario. Will reseguía el viaje de sus dedos a la hora de guardarse los mechones rebeldes que habían escapado de su moño tras la oreja, conocía su manera de repiquetear con el bolígrafo sobre la mesa cuando no sabía cómo continuar aquello que escribía, y cómo fruncía las cejas en señal de exasperación cuando buscaba entre sus páginas desordenadas. Pero ante todo, y si por algo se había sentido fascinado por ella, era por la la absoluta concentración que ponía cuando se sumergía en sus libros, el cariño y la veneración con la que trataba sus volúmenes. Y es que en aquellos pequeños gestos hallaba el reflejo de su propia alma.

—Tierra llamando a William… —Alguien susurró en su oído.

Will se giró para mirar a Jem, a su lado, para ver aquella sonrisa que sabía que curvaba en aquellos instantes sus labios.

—¿Qué hacías tanto rato en el almacén? —preguntó, mostrándose molesto y traicionado, cosa que se le daba de maravilla—. Me has dejado solo como una hora. ¿Y si llega a sucederme alguna desgracia? Habría pesado sobre tu conciencia por el resto de los días.

—La cafetería está prácticamente vacía. La única desgracia que te habría podido suceder habría sido la de que llegara un cliente que no se sintiese atraído por tu belleza. Y no he estado una hora fuera. Doce minutos a lo sumo.

—No se tardan doce minutos en traer los nuevos paquetes de café y servilletas.

—Hablaba por teléfono. Mark ha ido al piso a ver cómo está Iglesia antes de venir aquí a recogerme.

Will soltó un bufido. Iglesia era el nuevo habitante de su casa, el gato que habían rescatado por casualidad hacía unas semanas, que odiaba a todo el mundo salvo a Jem. El asiático aprovechó el momentáneo silencio para cambiar de tema:

—¿Por qué no te acercas a hablar con ella?

—¿A quién te refieres? —el galés comenzó a poner distraídamente azucarillos sobre los platillos en los que previamente había colocado tazas.

—William —dijo James, tratando de llamar su atención.

—James —dijo William, sonriendo de medio lado.

Giró el rostro y se miraron a los ojos, sin necesidad de decirse nada. Tras mantener una breve conversación silenciosa, finalmente Jem dijo:

—Muy bien, pues iré yo a hablar con ella.

—¿Cómo? —Will no podía creerlo, pero su amigo, fiel a sus palabras, se encaminó a la mesa de la chica.

Desde aquella distancia no podía escucharles, pero les veía perfectamente. La mesa que habitualmente ella ocupaba se encontraba en una esquina, justo en el campo de visión de la máquina de café.  
Se sonrieron al decir Jem algún comentario que le hizo levantar la vista de sus apuntes. Jem siempre era cordial, siempre caía bien a todo el mundo con su tono calmado y cortés. La chica respondió algo, después habló Jem, que señaló en su dirección. Antes de que la chica redirigiera su mirada hacia Will, el galés comenzó a preparar un café. Sólo que no había una taza bajo la cafetera. Aunque, aquella era una minucia en aquel momento innecesaria.

Will detuvo la máquina al poco de que comenzara a salir el café, cuando consideró que ya no estarían mirando en su dirección, y luego se giró y cogió una bayeta para limpiar el residuo. Fue mientras estaba en ello que Jem volvió a su lado.

—¿Qué le has dicho? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Por qué me habéis señalado?

—Le he preguntado por cómo iba su trabajo, y ella me ha preguntado por cómo me iba en el mío. Le he dicho que es una auténtica tortura tener que estar detrás del mostrador con alguien tan impertinente y arrogante como tú.

—No es posible. Dime que no le has dicho eso, James.

—Al decírselo, se ha fijado en ti por primera vez. De hecho, te ha mirado varios segundos más de lo normal. Aunque quizás fuese porque estabas haciendo café sin una taza que recogiese el contenido…

— _Excelsior_ —Will soltó un largo suspiro y pasó a ordenar las cucharillas. Jem le ayudó, y juntos terminaron de dejar las cosas aseadas para cuando llegaran las chicas que les sustituían en el turno, que estaba a punto de finalizar.

Habían dado por finalizada la tarea cuando entró Mark Blackthorn en el local.

—Justo el que faltaba por aquí… —A Will no le caía mal Mark, pero era evidente que estaba un poco celoso de tener que compartir a su mejor amigo con alguien más. Por eso se comportaba siempre que tenía ocasión de forma mezquina con él, hasta que Jem le paraba los pies, como siempre.

Mark sonrió, le hacía gracia cada vez que Will trataba de demostrar que le caía como un grano en el culo. Se acercó hasta la barra y, inclinándose sobre ésta, besó en los labios a su novio.

—Iglesia está bien —dijo, sabiendo perfectamente lo primero que le diría Jem—. Sobrevivirá a estar una tarde sin ti.

Cuando vio la mirada que Mark le dedicó a Jem, el galés fue una vez más desarmado. Con aquellas miradas sabía que Mark amaba tanto a Jem como Will lo hacía, y veía lo mucho que Jem le hacía feliz y viceversa. No podía con aquellas miradas.

—Marchaos ya, a hacer las cosas de enamorados que tengáis que hacer. Ya me quedo yo aquí solo, esperando.

Mark y Jem se miraron, y luego le miraron sorprendidos. No era un gesto típico de Will.

—Bueno, aunque muy solo no parece estar… —comentó Mark, lo que provocó una sonrisa en Jem—. Está la chica de los libros por aquí.

—No me puedo creer que se lo hayas contado, James —dijo Will, ofendido—. Desde que estás con él te has convertido en un bastardo desleal.

—Así ya seremos dos bastardos desleales tras la barra —comentó Jem, en aquel modo que tenía de desarmar los argumentos de Will, pero sin sonar ofensivo. Mientras se quitaba el delantal, se encaminó al cuarto de personal, del que emergió un minuto después—. Nos vamos, entonces. Por cierto, Su nombre es…

—Sssh, no me lo digas —le calló Will.

Jem y Mark se marcharon, cogidos de la mano.

Aproximadamente cinco minutos después, Will se acercó a la mesa de Tessa con un platito con galletas de chocolate y un café recién hecho.

—Cortesía de la casa —comentó, depositándolo delicadamente entre la pila de apuntes y la de libros.

Tessa dejó de teclear en su portátil, miró al plato y a la taza, y luego alzó la vista hasta Will.

Nunca antes se habían mirado directamente a los ojos. Cuando lo hicieron, el galés tuvo un sentimiento de pura atracción y electricidad. Pero la magia se rompió cuando la chica dijo:

—Oh… no eres Jem.

Will enarcó una ceja.

—Nunca una dama había mostrado tal decepción al mirarme por vez primera… me esperaba más de alguien que leía a grandes como Dickens, Tennyson y Wikie Collins.

—Entonces ya somos dos decepcionados. Gracias por el detalle de las galletas pero, no las quiero.

—¿Por qué? —Will la miró considerando que estuviese loca. Había grandes probabilidades. No se había quedado sorprendida ante su magnífica presencia y rechazaba las galletas de chocolate de El Cónclave, sin lugar a dudas lo mejor de la cafetería.

—Detesto el chocolate.

Definitivamente la chica estaba loca. Con gran asombro y muchas reservas, el chico le preguntó:

—¿Qué especie de monstruo detesta el chocolate?

* * *

Lucie rió, rodeada por los brazos de su padre. Se habían puesto cómodos para la correcta narración de la historia. Tessa compartía el sofá con James, que tenía la cabeza (aquella cabeza con tanto pelo que le hacía parecer una oveja) apoyada en sus piernas. Frente a ellos Will estaba sentado en el sillón orejero, con Lucie encima de él. A cada palabra del relato, les miraba con veneración. Su sueño de mayor era convertirse en una gran narradora de historias, igual de buena como su padre y su madre.

—Llamaste a mamá monstruo —dijo, entre divertida y asombrada—. ¿Os besasteis después?

—En absoluto —contestó Tessa—. Pero a partir de ese día, vuestro padre siempre me traía el café a la mesa, cuando de normal era vuestro tío Jem el que servía a los clientes. Y con el café, siempre traía las mismas galletas de chocolate.

—Pero a mamá no le gustan —replicó James.

—Por eso mismo lo hacía —respondió Will, sonriendo, orgulloso de sí mismo—. Así me sentaba delante de ella y me las comía mientras ella tomaba el café. Durante los minutos que compartíamos el uno frente al otro hablábamos. Nos fuimos conociendo.

—Vuestro padre, entre múltiples impertinencias, me hablaba de libros. Me ayudaba con las asignaturas, pues él ya había cursado la mayoría el año anterior. Me contaba, orgulloso, las fechorías que él cometía. Hasta que un día…

—¿Os besasteis? —preguntó de nuevo Lucie.

—No. Hasta que un día, me hizo reír.

* * *

 _[..] you're pretty  
Your face is a work of art  
Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

 _G.R.L._

Tessa apareció por la cafetería con una pila de objetos mucho mayor a las que acostumbraba. A la espalda, llevaba una mochila, al hombro, el bolso, en las manos, un par de cajas altas apiladas una encima de la otra, con el maletín del ordenador portátil arriba de ellas. En lugar de tomar asiento en una mesa, se sentó en la barra. De hecho, llevaba tantas cosas que no fue hasta que las depositó sobre ésta que Will se dio cuenta de que tras ellas se hallaba Tessa.

—¿Adónde vas con tantas cosas, Tess? —La llamó Tess porque sabía que le molestaba. Aunque aquello no era del todo cierto. Ella decía que le molestaba, pero lo que en realidad sucedía era que la alteraba. Se ponía un poco colorada y esquivaba su mirada siempre que lo hacía.

—A mi casa. Pero no aguantaba tanto peso, necesitaba descansar un poco —dijo, mientras flexionaba los antebrazos, con gesto de dolor—. ¿Podría ser hoy una botella de agua, por favor?

Will fue a por una, y cuando volvía con ella no pudo más que quedarse quieto, contemplándola por un instante. Siempre que iba a la cafetería, Tessa llevaba algún moño, recogido o trenza. Ese mismo día también era así, pero en aquel momento se acababa de deshacer el moño, ya de por sí deshecho. Con la melena suelta, Will se quedó impactado. Le pareció mucho más guapa que antes…

—Podrías ir más a menudo con el cabello suelto, ¿sabes? —señaló, una vez se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa—. Te queda francamente bien.

—Sí, claro. Sobretodo hoy, toda acalorada y cansada que voy —dijo ella, quitándole importancia y creyendo que se lo había dicho en broma, mientras se mesaba los cabellos para volver a hacerse el recogido—. ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a otra chica que sí que te haga caso, William?

William. Así le llamaba a veces Jem, pero nadie más.

—Si tanto te molesto, ¿por qué no vas a otra cafetería más que a ésta? —Will ya se había ganado el tanto, pues Tessa no tenía ninguna respuesta a eso, pero aun así añadió—. Jem es fantástico, pero su café, no es tan fantástico.

—Oye, te he oído —dijo Jem, que acababa de volver de atender a unas mesas. Depositó la bandeja llena de tazas y platos sucios en la barra—. Hola, Tessa, como siempre es un placer verte. ¿Cómo estás?

Hablaron un poco, y como siempre, pusieron a caldo a Will. Pero cuando Tessa ya se despedía de ellos, Jem sugirió:

—¿Por qué no ayudas a Tessa a llevar sus cosas a su casa, William?

El galés le agradeció en silencio, con una mirada. Si él se hubiese ofrecido, Tessa le habría rechazado, pero en cambio jamás rechazaría una oferta de Jem, aunque ésta incluyera la ayuda de Will.

—Después de usted, señorita —dijo Will llevando las dos cajas, después, claro está, de haberse quejado de lo muchísimo que pesaban y de haberle advertido que si acababa tullido pesaría sobre su conciencia durante la eternidad.

Para llegar a casa de Tessa, el mejor camino era cruzar el parque que había frente a la cafetería. En ello estaban cuando de pronto, Will se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pesan mucho?

—No es eso. He sentido algo extraño… una especie de presencia maligna… ¿No lo sientes en el aire?

—La única presencia maligna que suelo sentir es la de tus desgraciadas bromas, Will.

—Ja, ja… —dijo, y de pronto, pegó un brinco, lo cual llevando aquellas pesadas cajas, era una completa hazaña—. ¡No me equivocaba!

Tessa observó a su alrededor, con tal de descubrir aquel elemento nuevo que le había hecho exclamar. Finalmente, y a falta de otra cosa, comentó:

—Will… es sólo un pato.

—Es un discípulo de Satán.

—Sigo viendo sólo un pato. ¿Seguimos caminando?

—Más bien, corramos.

Y entonces, fue cuando Tessa rompió a reír. Fue una mezcla de la absurdidad de la situación y de todas las otras cosas absurdas que Will había hecho hasta el momento, ante las cuales ella había intentado hacerse la dura. Pero en aquel instante se vio completamente desarmada y rió, rió a carcajadas.  
Afuera de la cafetería, a plena luz del sol, en medio del parque, aunque al lado de un pato, Will nunca la había visto tan hermosa.

Superado el ataque de risa, volvieron a caminar hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Tessa, y ella dijo:

—No pienso dejarte subir.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de que acabemos en la cama? Sé que Lizzie no habría dejado entrar a Darcy… pero yo no soy Darcy.

—Al fin eres modesto por una vez.

—¿Modesto? Soy mucho más interesante e infinitamente más atractivo que Fitzwilliam Darcy.

—Por descontado —Tessa rodó los ojos, como siempre, pero se le escapó una risita. Parecía que después de tanta contención, ahora ya no tenía ninguna.

A partir de aquel momento, todo comenzó a ser diferente entre ellos.

* * *

Había pasado el tiempo, se trataba de otra tarde distinta, pero Lucie seguía siendo igual de curiosa. Cerró de golpe el libro de cuentos que hasta el momento había estado leyendo y preguntó, de pronto:

—Entonces, ¿cuándo os besasteis por primera vez? La última vez no lo terminasteis contando…

Estaban de nuevo en el salón de la casa, los cuatro reunidos. Tessa intentaba remendar los desgarrones de la ropa de sus intrépidos hijos, aguja e **hilo** en mano, Lucie leía, libros de niña mayor como ella decía orgullosamente, mientras que Will trataba de enseñar a James (que de nuevo tenía el cabello desde hacía meses para cortar) a tallar figuras en la madera.

—Fue después de una fiesta de Magnus, y a mí me acababa de morder un vampiro —dijo Will, orgulloso, sonriendo socarronamente.

—¿En serio? —Lucie, sorprendida, dejó caer el libro sobre la mesa y acudió al lado de su padre y su hermano. Ella también quería aprender a tallar, y lo acabaría haciendo, pero entonces todavía era muy pequeña para manejar la navaja, como siempre le decían y ella tanto odiaba que le recordaran.

—Yo le mordí de vuelta, por supuesto… —Will abrió y cerró la boca mostrando los dientes en dirección a su hija, para tratar de asustarla. Ella rió en respuesta.

—Cabe aclarar que era una fiesta de disfraces —completó Tessa y Will la miró como diciéndole _eres una auténtica aguafiestas_.

* * *

 _Never know how much i love you  
never know how much i care  
when you put your arms around me  
i get a fever that's so hard to bear  
You give me fever when you kiss me  
fever when you hold me tight  
fever in the morning  
fever all through the night._

 _EDDIE COOLEY & JOHN DAVENPORT_

No era Halloween, no era Carnaval, pero si eres Magnus Bane, puedes celebrar una fiesta de disfraces cuando te venga en gana. Incluso cuando se trata para la celebración del cumpleaños de tu gato. Era el año 2002, un año capicúa y par, por lo que Magnus decidió que uno, los asistentes serían pares y dos, debían ir disfrazados en parejas.

Normalmente no había problema. Will y Jem iban juntos, y se disfrazaban de lo primero que se les ocurría, o muchas veces acababan repitiendo el disfraz de siempre. El problema era que Jem aquel año iría con Mark (se iban a disfrazar de hadas) y Will estaba desparejado. Así que el deseo de que Tessa le acompañara a la fiesta pasó de ser intenso a ser imperioso.

La primera "cita" que habían tenido, esto es, su primer contacto fuera de la cafetería o frente a casa de la chica, había sido hacía apenas dos semanas, tras muchísima insistencia por parte del galés con que salieran a hacer algo juntos. Habían acabado yendo a ver una película, llena de dosis de la más cruda violencia, de la que Tessa había salido más que asustada. Pero más que por la película en sí, por lo emocionado que había estado Will y las muestras de lo mucho que le había gustado. Aquello hizo que se plantease si él estaba tan loco como ella creía o si lo estaría mucho más.

Por ello fue una increíble sorpresa que Tessa accediera, sin que Will tuviese que insistir. Tiempo más tarde, descubrió que la chica ya había oído rumores por el campus de que las memorables fiestas de Magnus Bane eran las mejores, y tenía interés en asistir a una. El disfraz les vino a la mente a los dos al mismo tiempo, fruto de una de las muchas conversaciones que habían tenido compartiendo café. Para sorpresa de todos, no vistieron de Sydney Carlton y Lucie Manette, ni de Darcy y Lizzie, ni de ninguno de sus héroes románticos preferidos.

Cuando Will apretó el timbre de su casa, Tessa apareció vistiendo una larga túnica blanca con un cinturón ancho, y unos moños de trenzas en la cabeza. Will, por su parte, llevaba botas altas, pantalones oscuros y un chaleco de cuero sobre un suéter en V en tono crema. En las manos llevaba dos armas (réplicas) en la mano.

—Su arma, princesa —le ofreció, a modo de saludo.

Tessa sonrió de medio lado.

—Gracias, Solo.

—Capitán Solo, a ser posible —le corrigió él en respuesta.

La fiesta fue muy bien al principio. Will cuando no estaba con Tessa estaba con Tessa y Jem, por lo que se comportó. Si habían descubierto algo desde que se habían presentado, era que nunca se les acababan los temas de los que hablar. Fue Jem quien les sacó del debate sobre si William Shakespeare existió en realidad, al llevarles un par de copas de champagne para brindar y les recordó que estaban en una fiesta, y que no estaba de mal marcarse algún baile de vez en cuando. Jem Carstairs es una persona a la que siempre se le debe hacer caso, así que terminaron los dos en la pista, donde descubrieron que juntos formaban una gran pareja de baile. Entre giro y giro se soltaban algunos comentarios mordaces, como eran ya típicos en ellos y en los personajes de los que estaban caracterizados. Todo iba bien. Hasta que de pronto, apareció de Quincey.

—Alexei —comentó Will, con una sonrisa brabucona—. Felicito tu elección de disfraz, idónea para tu personalidad, como buen chupasangres que eres.

Tessa no supo hasta el siguiente día el motivo por el cual se llevaban tan mal los dos chicos, pero el caso fue que al instante de pronunciar Will su comentario mordaz, De Quincey se le echó encima y acabaron peleándose. Y cuando el galés logró agarrarlo e inmovilizarlo, el otro le mordió ferozmente. Y Will, simplemente para devolvérsela, hizo lo mismo.

Un Magnus muy molesto por la exhibición de violencia en su fiesta y un más que acostumbrado Jem les separaron, pero esta vez fue Tessa quien se marchó con Will una vez acabada la pelea. Acudieron al piso de Will y Jem, que estaba en la siguiente manzana, y Tessa se ofreció a curarle. Estaban en el baño, Will sentado en un pequeño banquito al lado de la bañera, mientras la chica registraba el botiquín. Le curó el mordisco del brazo, para luego pasar a su rostro. Le pasó el algodón por éste, empapado de agua oxigenada, con cuidado, mientras Will ponía malas caras. Cuando la chica ya se estaba apartando de él, el galés le confesó:

—Tessa, creo que soy tu mayor admirador. Eres tan increíble…

La chica alzó las cejas, preguntándose adónde iría a parar esta vez.

—No conozco a chica con mayor capacidad de contención. ¿Cómo consigues mantener a raya tus instintos de besarme? —se lo preguntó mirándole a los ojos, con aquellos ojos zafiro oscuro, parapetados por aquellas largas pestañas negras. Aquella era una baza que no le fallaba jamás.

Tessa, en respuesta, le llevó una mano a la mejilla, la mejilla intacta, y se la tocó con las yemas de los dedos.

—Lo cierto es que no lo sé. Creo que hoy mi contención está llegando a su límite…

Will sonrió, pagado de sí mismo. Al fin lo había conseguido. Pero entonces oyó un sonido extraño, que al principio no identificó, y que cuando cayó sobre él, comprendió.

Tessa había abierto el grifo, y ahora le estaba mojando con la alcachofa de la ducha. Por un momento Will cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber sido más listo, por no habérselo visto venir. Después los abrió, y vio la mirada en los ojos de Tessa. Era la mirada de una niña buena que al fin se atrevía a hacer algo malo, y se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo por ello. Will no lo pudo evitar. Sonrió. Después, se abalanzó sobre ella, la agarró por la cintura y le arrebató la alcachofa, o eso intentó. Tessa alzó el brazo para intentar evitarlo, pero lo que hizo fue que se mojaran los dos. Retrocedió, y el galés la siguió, y acabaron cayendo en la bañera, Will girándose en el último momento para absorber el impacto. Cuando Tessa cerró el grifo, ya estaban completamente empapados.

—¿Ahora estás contenta? —preguntó Will, tras recuperar el aliento.

Nunca habían estado tan juntos, nunca habían estado uno encima del otro. Al encontrarse sus miradas, fue como si la situación les abrazara de golpe. Se quedaron observándose, así, por un buen rato, hasta que él llevó la mano hasta la suya, para entrelazar sus dedos.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó, y de pronto, Will había cambiado. Tessa vio a Will como Jem lo veía, porque de hecho, Will le había hablado como hablaba a Jem. Mostrándose como era en realidad, un ser sensible. Hablándole con cariño. Tratándole con sumo cuidado.

La chica llevó la mano libre a su mejilla, su mejilla herida.

—Tess —dijo, mirándole a los ojos, con amor y con deseo.

Y esta vez, Tessa no apartó la vista, sino que separó sus manos unidas para llevarla a su cuello, acariciar justo debajo del nacimiento de su pelo, y finalmente aproximar su rostro al suyo.

Primero sólo fue una caricia, como el aleteo de una mariposa. Sus labios se rozaron y sus cuerpos chocaron el uno con el otro. Estaban empapados, pero ellos parecían arder. Mientras se besaban, Las manos de ella permanecieron en su cuello, las de él viajaron a su pelo. Intentaba deshacerle los moños, pero no era capaz. Una horquilla salió volando cuando él rompió el beso, y le susurró, con los labios apenas a dos centímetros de los suyos:

—Princesa, creo que necesito ayuda. Estoy Solo…

Ante aquel comentario tan tonto a Tessa se le escapó una risita, y Will sintió el eco de su risa por todo su cuerpo: sus hombros se movieron, su boca chocó con su mejilla, y sus labios le acariciaron. Después, la chica se separó un poco de él, y con una velocidad increíble a los ojos del galés, se quitó el resto de las horquillas, de modo que su cabello cayó en dos largas trenzas. Se deshizo una mientras Will le ayudaba con la otra, aunque ella terminó antes.

—Además de Solo, eres lento Capitán… —mirándole a los ojos, terminó de soltarse el pelo, para después, cernirse sobre él—. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Continuaron besándose, hasta que por desgracia, un Jem vestido de hada irrumpió en el baño. Aún años después, seguía poniéndose rojo y pidiendo disculpas por no haber previsto que aquella situación pudiera haber sucedido.

* * *

Al poco de haber terminado de contar la historia, salieron de casa. Tessa llevó a James a casa de su mejor amigo, Matthew, mientras que Will llevó a Lucie a la de Cordelia; no era sólo la mayor amiga de su hija, sino la hija de su propio mejor amigo.

Fue el galés quien tardó más en regresar, ya que le resultó inevitable no detenerse a charlar durante un rato con Jem. Una vez en casa, tuvo que subir al segundo piso y entrar en la biblioteca para encontrar a su esposa, que al principio no había contestado a su llamada. Estaba ante la ventana, con un libro en las manos, enfrascada en la lectura como tantas otras veces. Will se le acercó y la abrazó por la espalda. Con la barbilla apoyada sobre su hombro, echó un vistazo y reconoció de inmediato qué obra tenía entre manos. Estaba vieja y desgastada, pero de la forma adecuada. De esa forma que te decía que había sido tratada con mucho cariño, pero que había sido leída muchas veces.

—Historia de dos ciudades.

Ella asintió.

—Al contarles la historia de nuestro primer beso, he recordado también el día en que te decidiste a ponerte delante de mí.

—Tenías ese mismo tomo sobre la mesa. Nuestro libro favorito.

Tessa lo cerró antes de decir:

—¿Y sabes de qué me he acordado también? Justamente mañana hará doce años de ese día.

—¿Doce? Supongo que debería sentirme viejo al escuchar esa cifra. Pero no me siento en absoluto viejo.

—Al fin y al cabo tienes treinta y un años, Will —le recordó—. No eres viejo.

—¿Me dejas terminar? Pretendía decir algo bonito —dijo él, separándose ligeramente de ella, e hizo que se girara para que se mirasen a los ojos—. Trataba de decirte que todo este tiempo ha pasado como un sueño. Porque tú eres mi sueño, Tessa. Mi sueño hecho realidad.

Ella sonrió, su mirada llena de ternura. Aquel hombre al que tenía delante era el amor de su vida, y él era el de la suya. Era algo sencillo en medio de un mundo complicado.

—Me encanta cuando te pones así —entrelazó las manos de ambos—. Tú también eres mi sueño, Will. El sueño que nunca tuve, aquello que nunca esperé tener. La mayor y mejor sorpresa de mi vida.

—La vida… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te pedí matrimonio? —Tessa, como la chica sabionda que era, estaba a punto de responder, pero se contuvo; sabía que Will no quería ser interrumpido. Al menos no por medio de palabras—. _La vida es un libro, y hay miles de páginas que no hemos leído todavía. Me gustaría que las leyéramos juntos, tantas como podamos, antes de morir._ Gracias por haber leído durante estos años todas estas páginas conmigo, Tess, Tess, mi Tessa.

No eran viejos, pero tampoco tan jóvenes como cuando se conocieron y se entregaron por vez primera. No se echaron el uno a los brazos del otro con ansias, sabían ya lo que tenían. Sus cuerpos, dos cuerpos que se conocían a la perfección, se entrelazaron con una pasión a fuego lento en un acto que no tenía un claro inicio y un final.  
A medianoche, se murmuraron al oído justo antes de besarse de nuevo:

—Feliz aniversario.


End file.
